


SKAM Character charts

by ThatPilotGirl



Series: SKAM8 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Not a Story, character chart, hope this helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: character charts of everyone involved in my skam8 series. NOT part of the main story, but can be used to check equivalent characters for any of your skam story writing or reading needs
Series: SKAM8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	SKAM Character charts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I was really hoping to get some work done on the main story, but my laptop with all my notes is out of commission so i figured i'd give you all that chart we were talking about at the end of the most recent chapter. Of course, none of the characters are mine.

Which version everyone is from is across the top of each chart in bold, cluster members are italicized. Hope this helps you as you read!

Girl Squad:

**OG** | **France** | **Italy** | **Germany (DRUCK)** | **Austin** | **Spain** | **NL** | **Belgium (WTFock)**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Eva (S1 Main) | _Emma (S1 Main)_ | Eva (S1 Main) | Hanna (S1 Main) | Megan (S1 Main) | Eva (S1 Main) | Isa (S1 Main) | Jana (S1 Main)  
Noora (S2 Main) | Manon (S2 Main) | Eleonora (S3 Main) | _Mia (S2 Main)_ | Grace (S2 Main) | Nora (S3 Main) | Liv (S2 Main) | Zoe (S2 Main)  
Sana (S4 Main) | Imane (S4 Main) | Sana (S4 Main) | Amira (S4 Main) | Zoya | Amira (S4 Main) |  _Imann/_ Esra | Yasmina  
Vilde | Daphne | Silvia | Kiki | Kelsey | Viri | Engel | Amber  
Girl Chris | Girl Alex | Girl Fede | Girl Sam | Jo | Girl Chris (S2 Main) | Janna | Luca  
  
Boy Squad:

**OG** | **France** | **Italy** | **Germany (DRUCK)** | **Austin** | **Spain** | **NL** | **Belgium (WTFock)**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Jonas | Yann | Giovanni | Jonas | Marlon | _Jorge_ | Kes | Jens  
Isaak (S3 Main) | Lucas (S3 Main) | _Martino (S2 Main)_ | Matteo (S3 Main) | Shay | Lucas | Lucas | Robbe (S3 Main)  
Mahdi | Arthur (S5 Main) | Elia | Abdi | _Tyler_ | Dilan | Jayden | Moyo  
_Magnus_ | Basile | Luchino | Carlos |  | Hugo |  | Aaron  
  
Love Interests:

**OG** | **France** | **Italy** | **Germany (DRUCK)** | **Austin** | **Spain** | **NL** | **Belgium (WTFock)**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
William | Charles | Edoardo | Alex | Daniel | Alejandro | Noah | Senne  
Boy Chris | Boy Alex | Boy Fede | Boy Sam | Joe | Boy Chris | Gijs | Luka  
Even | Elliot | Niccolo | David |  | Joana |  | Sander  
Yousef | Sofiane | Malik | Mohammed |  | Dani |  |   
  
Other Important Characters:

**OG** | **France** | **Italy** | **Germany (DRUCK)** | **Austin** | **Spain** | **NL** | **Belgium (WTFock)**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Ingrid | Ingrid | Laura | Leonie | Abigail | Ines | Olivia | _Britt_  
Sara | Sarah | Sara | Sara |  | Alicia | Tess | Maud  
Iben | Camille | Alice | Julie | Cleo | Lara |  | Marie  
Eskild | Mickael | Filippo | Hans | Eve | Lucas (again)/Emma | Ralph | Milan  
Linn | Lisa |  | Lynn |  |  | Esra (again) | Lisa  
Emma | Chloe | Emma | Sara (again) |  | Ruben |  | Noor  
Sonja | Lucille | Maddalena | Leonie (again) |  | Eloy |  | Britt (again)  
Elias | Idriss | Rami | Omar/Essam |  | Dounia |  |   
  
Character notes: Daya, from the original Sense8, makes a cameo in the 8th chapter of "And So I Became A We," and some others from that series may pop in as well.

These charts will continue to get modified as new seasons of Skam come out and new Skam8 stories get written


End file.
